five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Finale At Freddy's
"Some parts of this may be disturbing for some viewers" The Finale At Freddy's is a freeroam FNAF fangame made by Guyler Corp. It takes place in 2099 at a new place called Fazbear Scare: The New Fazbear Fright. The Nightguard in this game is named Jeff Wilson. You must survive 5 nights and 2 extra nights against some terrifying animatronics. The game is very difficult. Even more difficult then Guyler Corp's other game Five Nights At Adam's. Characters Shredjaw He is first active on Night 3. He has very sharp bloody teeth. He is similar to Dylan because they are both animatronics resembling a human. He has a black top hat and is made of tan metal resembling skin. He has glowing red eyes and has a brown shirt that is very damaged. He also has very sharp claws and black shoes. His eyes glow red. He starts in CAM 01B. He is the most dangerous and fast character in the game. He is the main antagonist of the game. He is based on Poniatorfilms's/BFP's Lockjaw. Fabian He is first active on Night 2. He has a yellow shirt and a green bowtie. He has orange "hair" on the top of his head. He is a human based animatronic. His eyes are gone and his endo eyes are gone. It appears he has no endoskeleton in his head. He wears a red shirt. He makes moaning noises when he moves around. He starts in CAM 01A. Dug The Rabbit He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is a bunny animatronic. He is brown and has 3 black buttons. He is very withered. His eyes glow orange. He also has five fingers suggesting Dug could have been a spring lock suit. Dug also has four toes. He has a large jaw with square shaped teeth. He starts in the CAM06A. He is the slowest out of all the animatronics. Withered Springtrap He is first active on Night 4. His jaw is broken even wider than the last game (FNAF: Scrapped). His eyes are messed up with the endoskeleton part falling out. He has a human inside him. His endoskeleton arm from FNAF: Scrapped is now in half. Half of it is their. Both of his ears are gone with wires coming out of them. He has bloody endo feet. His legs are bloody endolegs with some parts of purple guy left on it. Withered Phantom Freddy Both of his ears are gone which shows wires coming out of it. He is burnt and his black top hat is ripped in half. His right arm has a drill for a hand, and his right left is gone. His jaw is also broken. He can sometimes appear limping around. He will appear if you walk over to CAM4B enough (that's right this is freeroam). He is first active on Night 1. Phantom Bonnie He is a new character. His chest is shaped like a square and his jaw is broken. Both of his arms are gone with wires coming out of the stubs. He has a red bowtie and a large hole in his chest. His feet are endoskeleton feet. He can appear if you spam the audio or an animatronic walks into the office while you are gone and in another room. He is first active on Night 2. Withered Phantom Chica All her limbs are gone. She Is just a chest with a head. She is burnt. Her bib is burnt of. Her mouth is completely ripped of. She is first active on Night 1. Withered Phantom Foxy His left arm is gone. His ears' covering is gone revealing endoskeleton. His chest is mostly just endoskeleton. His waist is also burst open. His right arm is not damaged. His legs' covering is gone revealing endoskeleton. Same with the feet. He appears when you hide in the vent to long. He is first active on Night 1. Withered Phantom BB His hands are gone and he also has a hole in his chest. He does not resemble his FNAF 2 version made by Scott but my version that was in FNIFF. He is slightly bloody, also his red cheeks are gone. He has glowing red eyes. He is burnt. He appears when you regenerate the power to fast and to much. He is first active on Night 1. Withered Phantom Puppet Only half of his mask is their the rest of his body is just endoskeleton. That's all it is. He will appear sometimes and block your view for 10 seconds making you vulnerable to Dug, Shredjaw and Fabian. He is first active on Night 1. He appears if you try to break out of the building. Withered Phantom Mangle She is just a head that is not damaged. She can float around. She appears when you close the vents for too long. She is first active on Night 1. Phantom Dylan His nose is gone with wires coming out of it. He is very burnt and his left arm has a couple scratches and dents on it. His feet are gone which shows endoskeleton. He is very fast. He appears If you hide somewhere for too long, he also makes the player automatically teleport back to the office. He is first active on Night 1. Phantom Kate Her ears are endoskeleton ears. She has glowing white pupils. She is burnt and has a red bowtie. Her left arm is just an endoskeleton arm. Her waist is burst open. She appears if you have an error for too long and don't fix it. She if first active on Night 1. The Shadow He is a hallucination. He first appears on Night 6. He is a shadow figure with a shadow top hat. He has glowing white eyes and a glowing, mouth. He has sharp claws. He is the fastest hallucination. When he is near you will hear laughing. In his jumpscare his eyes and mouth turn red and he then jumpscares you. Locations *CAMA1 *CAMA2 *CAMA3 *CAMA4 *CAMA5 *CAMA6 *CAMA7 *CAMA8 *CAMA9 *CAMA10 *CAMA11 *CAMA12 *CAMA13 *CAMA14 *CAMA15 *CAMA16 *CAMB1 *CAMB2 *CAMB3 *CAMB4 *CAMB5 *CAMB6 *CAMB7 *CAMB8 *CAMB9 *Storage Room *Office Modes Story Mode This is where you go through the nights defending of animatronics. Multiplayer mode This is where you play with other players trying to survive the night. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the game. Only the phantom animatronics are active. This night just teaches you the mechanics of the game such as Free Roaming around the building. On this night it is impossible to die. This night is probably the easiest out of all Guyler Corp's Night 1's. You can only encounter the phantom animatronics. Night 2 Dug and Fabian become active. The phone guy will still call you. When an animatronic is near, in the office use the audio and outside of the office hide somewhere but not for too long, because then Phantom Dylan will then jumpscare the player. This night is the hardest night 2 in any of the Guyler Corp. game' night 2s. You can also now access a new room which is the Storage Room. And there is one other new room which is CAM13C. This night is pretty difficult. Night 3 Shredjaw becomes active. All the previous characters are active also. Shredjaw can actually see behind walls. So if he's near you shouldn't hide he will most likely see you. It's best to run back to your office and use the audio. This night is very hard. The phone guy will nearly die if you listen in the phonecall. It appears something tried to get him. Night 4 All characters are active. There is no new active characters. Just the previous ones. This night is extremely hard. All characters will appear more often. This night is hard as FNAF 2's Night 6. This night is no where close to easy. Night 5 This night is extremely Difficult. All previous characters are active. The phoneguy dies in the phonecall. The animatronic' AI on this night is very high. Shredjaw will know try to climb in the vents similar to how Dug and Fabian do also. Night 6 The shadow becomes active. All the previous animatronics are active also. The animatronic's AI is Extremely High. Also a Freddy Plush will be on your desk this night and the next night. You get a recorded message from an old restaurant since no Phone guides are available to guide the guard threw their nights. Also Springtrap is active. Nightmare Mode The animatronic' AI is at 30! All the characters are active. This is the last night in the whole game. At 5: 40 the place gets lit on fire and you must get out of their to get the good ending. If you do not get out in time you get the bad ending. Phonecalls Night 1 call Hello? Hello? Any one their? Oh hey Jeff welcome to your 1st day at Fazbear Scare. So we decided to open up one last establishment. We can't really open up another restaurant because our history is too bad. Anyway we currently have 1 animatronic here, his name is Dug. He was from Dylan's Diner. He won't be active tonight, his AI is getting fixed, he acted a little buggy. We are going to open tomorrow. Also you might see some crazy stuff. Our last guard saw them. Also on a side note, the previous guard kind of went insane after his 3rd shift, we had to contact an Asylum. Anyway you have nothing to worry about. Well, not today. So, um just try to live through the week. We're opening tomorrow. Also I heard you used to be a mechanic, so you know what to do if they break. So just please try to live. And we will pay you 9,000 bucks an hour. Uh, one last thing. We recently installed security cameras so you can monitor the facility without having to walk around the place obviously risking your life. So, um yeah. I think that's it. So good luck and Good night. Night 2 call Hey Jeff, I can't talk as long as I did last night. The animatronics tend to get more active as the week progresses. Uh, anyway we actually found a new animatronic! Uh, we aren't 100% sure where its origins came from though. A couple of hours ago the janitor discovered a strange bloody human-looking animatronic laying near the entrance of the building. We literally have no idea where it came from. We looked through the records of all the locations and he doesn't appear to be from any of the establishments. We decided to nickname him "Fabian". Also Dug should be active tonight. He is still broken down and withered. So did you experience any Hallucinations last night? Did you? The last guard said they looked burnt up. So if Dug and Fabian get near just use the audio. Also we don't really have much to talk about. So our boss is already rich. And you will too by the end of the week. I don't really get payed much to just sit hear and talk. I should I, keep you alive. Well, kind of. So um, we are still trying to find more suits. The prototypes, 1.0s. Toys, 3.0s, 4.0s, 5.0s and the Funtimes are all dismantled. So, I think theirs no more characters to be found. So good luck and good night. Night 3 call Hey Jeff me and the Co. found a new animatronic! We don't really know his name. So we just call him Shredjaw. So he apparently can see through walls and see through anything. Also Fabian and Dug will still be active. So watch out. Anyway you could die because tonight will be pretty difficult. The animatronic' AI goes higher as the week progresses. Also it is mainly harder because of Shredjaw. So, yeah Shredjaw is pretty dangerous and scary looking. And tonight is no where close to easy man. Also, we're getting a lot of customers here at daytime! Everything is going great with the establishment! It is very hard! And have you hallucinated yet? A-anyway good luck and good night! Night 4 call Hello, hello? Welcome back Jeff, happy you made it! Anyway, all of the same animatronics are going to be active tonight, the animatronics have been acting kind of glitchy, it honestly kind of freaks me out. I'm worried if one of the animatronics might hurt someone, they just aren't acting right. Uh, also we found this animatronic named Spring-Bonnie. He was from Fredbear's Family Diner, he looks really damaged! Some of the employees have reported smelling something horrid inside him. I kind of smell it to. Anyways good luck and good night! Night 5 call Hello? Hello? Hey Jeff happy you made it! Uh, I don't really have to much to talk about tonight but I think we may have found the animatronic we nicknamed Shredclaw's origin. Uh, after doing some research he came from this county fair back in Oregon in April 1949. We aren't 100% sure of this yet but he may be one of the first animatronics ever made. Uh, that's all for tonight. Good luck and good night. Bye! Night 6 call Uh, hello? hello? Uh, hey Jeff what are you doing here? Today was your day off but uh, since you're here I guess I'll talk to you anyway. Uh, we actually found out who built "Shredclaw". A man by the name of Charles Smith built him. We're trying to get a hold of his relatives so we could get some confirmation about if he is the one of the first animatronics ever. They sadly haven't responded back to us yet. Uh, one last thing. If you f-flip to CAMA16 you will see a boarded up d-door. Sorry f-for not telling you this earlier but this building actually used to be this place owned by Johnson Studios called "Johnson Facility". They used this place to test various spring-lock prototypes with volunteers who would be willing to wear the suits. Behind that door was wear the testing room was. We boarded that room up because of the many failed spring-lock suits down there. Uh, good luck and good night. Bye! Cutscenes Night 1 beaten You see from the eyes of Dug in a scrapyard and you see a man come over to you and load you into a truck. night 2 beaten You are Fabian and you are roaming around an unknown dark building then a man tackles Fabian and loads him into a truck. Night 3 beaten You are Shredclaw and you are at a storage facilty and a man hits you with a crowbar and throws you into a truck. Night 4 beaten You see from the eyes of Freddy, as he follows Purple Freddy, The Purple Man then charges at you with an axe and dismantles you. Night 5 beaten You play as Yellow Guy luring a child into a room. You attempt to stuff the kid into a Freddy Suit. But the Freddy Suit turns on and kills you instead. Trivia *The game has a sequel which, can be found Here. *The game was originally going to be freeroam and take place in a factory in a similar way to TRTF 5. It's sequel TFAF 2 actually inherited that idea to for some of its development. Gallery Category:Games